Missing You
by theadoptedbrewster
Summary: For Chrisney Week. Future!fic where Christian is left to take care of his baby daughter on his own and Skypes Sydney when she will not stop crying.


Christian Ozera hadn't spent an obscene amount of time around babies in his life. He never had any younger siblings. Sometimes he did wonder if he would've had them if things had been different. Shaking his head, he continued to rock in his chair while his tiny daughter slept. It was odd, being all alone with her. Lissa was here whenever she could be. As always, Rose was usually attached to her hip. The fact that they came as a pair was something he'd accepted a long time ago. Dimitri was around too, his guardian. Since they lived at Court, he didn't have to be with him at all times. But of course, the ruggedly handsome Russian spends a lot of time with them anyway. He didn't mind, he'd come to find him quite entertaining.

Moira was quiet in his arms, not surprising, since he was the only one who could calm her when she decided to cry bloody murder in the middle of the night. A phone ringing interrupted their otherwise peaceful afternoon. He'd totally forgotten he had the ringtone on. Moving as quickly as he could, he tried to get to the phone before the classic rock could wake the baby. Unfortunately, he wasn't quick enough because Moira woke up, immediately starting to cry. Simultaneously shushing and rocking her, he picked up the phone.

"Christian, I saw this really awesome- Why is she crying?" Lissa said and he could practically see the worry lines in her forehead. Christian put Moira down in her crib, which only served to make her cry louder. He then walked backwards out of the nursery and closed the door.

"She stopped… Don't worry, Liss. I got this." He could still hear her, but judging by Lissa's exhale of breath, she couldn't.

"So, yeah, I saw a great Christmas present for Dimitri but I need you to check to see if he has it already…" Lissa went on and he only nodded, smiling at how well she thought this all out. He wasn't even sure he'd processed everything she'd said because he'd been hypnotized by the sound of her voice. "I think we'll leave soon, so I'll see you both then. Love you."

Once she hung up, he was able to get back to his baby. The conversation hadn't been all that long and he figured Moira would've soothed herself or at least quieted down but it appeared he had no such luck. Worry was slowly building up in his chest while he tried to find any reason for her crying. Liss would be home soon and if he couldn't get her to stop crying he would feel like such a failure. The usual methods hadn't worked and she was changed, fed and her temperature was normal. Feeling worry getting the best of him, he did the only thing he could think of doing.

"Syd, I need your help." He said, once her charming face appeared on screen. Raising a perfectly manicured eyebrow, she gave him a smile that actually went a long way to reassure him. Sydney Sage had a very comforting presence, even if through a computer screen. Christian cradled Moira against him. Sydney listed off all the things he'd already checked. But if anyone was going to think outside the box, it would be Sydney. And she did, she listed off things he would've never thought to do. Although, it wasn't until twenty minutes later when he found an old voicemail from Lissa on his phone that she finally stopped crying and fell asleep on his chest. After putting her into her crib as gently as possible, he sat back down in front of the computer.

"Syd, sometimes I feel like I'm a terrible father." He admitted, brushing his hands through his hair.

"Christian." The sternness in her tone made him look up. "You're not terrible at anything… Well, except maybe dialling back the sarcasm in formal situations." Both cracked smiles at that.

"It was one time…" Christian suddenly remembered all the inappropriate things he'd said to other royals. And other figures of authority. "Okay, maybe it's all the time. But that's beside the point, Syd." If she was physically here, he would've punched her lightly in the arm.

"The point, my friend, is that you are a wonderful father. You worry and you care and you… You do the best you can. That's all you can do. And you know I'm always here to help." Christian had one of those moments where he really wished he could hug her.

"Sage! We're making tacos!" He heard Adrian yell in the background. He must have just gotten home. Sydney smiled at the sound of his voice, her mood instantly brighter. If he could see auras, he knew hers would be shining with gold right now.

"If he wakes up my baby I'm going to kill him." Christian said, suppressing a smile. Adrian leaned onto the screen, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

"Hey, Ozera. Aw, I was hoping the baby was awake." Adrian chimed, leaning over Sydney.

"If you wake her I'm gonna strangle you. So, shush." Christian said, only half joking. The two love birds looked like they wanted to go make their tacos. Or at least do something that didn't involve being in front of a camera. Unless they're into that kind of thing. "Tell me how those tacos turn out. If he burns them let me know I will make you the best you have ever-"

"Hey, I learned from the best." Adrian smiled, while Sydney waved goodbye. They both cut out just in time as he heard the front door open. They'd been gone almost the entire day. It showed as they carried in their bags. Dimitri was with them, adding to the noise. Surprisingly, all the noise didn't seem to faze Moira.

"Everything was fine? No problems?" Lissa asked, while he lifted some of the heavier bags out of her delicate fingers.

"Nope, we just missed you is all." He said, before pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ugh, get a room." Rose groaned, while Dimitri cracked a smile.


End file.
